ONE
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Dunkle Vorbereitungen laufen im TodesserLager... und Snape mittendrin... bisschen slashig, Oneshot, Parodie der reine Unsinn!


Titel: One

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Kategorie: bisschen slashig, Parodie, One-Shot

Pairing: LM, SS/RB (angedeutet)

Rating: ab 12

**Disclaimer**: das übliche… alles JKR – mir nix – ich spiel nur ein bisschen mit den Jungs.

* * *

Vorbemerkung: 

Kennt ihr das Musical "A Chorus Line"?  
Ja? Gut.  
Nein? Pech gehabt... ich habe keine Zeit, es jetzt zu erklären.

In der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag hatte ich einen dieser bemerkenswert wirren Träume, in dem ich zuerst Harry war, der ein Verhältnis mit Draco hatte und dann war ich wieder ich selbst und Hogwarts war eine Baustelle und ich musste in einem schottischen Schloss nach einem versteckten Schatz suchen, doch davor musste ich noch ein Rätsel lösen, das irgendwie mit einem Ölgemälde von Mary, Queen of Scottland zusammenhing.  
Egal.  
Zwischendurch fiel mir aber auf, dass das ein Traum war und ich entschied mich, ein bisschen Spass zu haben. Ich wurde gerade von 4 Krankenschwestern verfolgt, die mich vergiften wollten und die liess ich dann eben eine Musical-Nummer singen. Eben dieses "One" aus "A Chorus Line". Fragt mich bitte nicht, warum gerade dieses Lied... an dieses Lied habe ich bestimmt seit Wochen nicht mehr gedacht, aber ich fand es immer toll.  
Aber, wie gesagt, egal.  
Die Mädels hörten also auf, mich zu verfolgen und sangen und tanzten.  
Und plötzlich war ich in einem Ballsaal und ich stand zwischen Severus Snape und Minerva... (Sollte ich nicht vielleicht doch mal einen Psychiater aufsuchen?) und wir haben dann zu dritt dieses Lied weitergesungen.  
Snape hatte natürlich keinen Bock dazu und musste den Text vom Blatt ablesen aber Minerva und ich konnten es auswendig singen.

Damit ihr versteht, warum ich aus diesem Traum mit einem Lachkrampf aufgewacht bin, muss ich euch hier einen Teil aus dem Text einfügen:

_You know you'll never be lonely with _**you know who**

"You-know-how" auf deutsch "Du-weißt-schon-wer" !  
Als Snape das gesungen hat, bin ich geplatzt vor Lachen und bin aufgewacht.  
Ich MUSSTE eine Parodie darüber schreiben. Ich MUSSTE einfach. Passt dieses Lied nicht herrlich auf Voldemort?  
Bitte, sagt mir, dass ich nicht verrückt bin - oder gebt mir gleich die Adresse eines guten Psychiaters.

* * *

**ONE**

Eine dunkle Gestalt schleicht durch eine ebenso dunkle Nacht auf ein noch dunkleres Gebäude zu.

Die dunkle Gestalt klopft an eine kaum zu erkennende Tür.

Eine kleine Klappe im oberen Drittel der Tür öffnet sich und ein gleißend heller Lichtstrahl durchschneidet die dunkle Nacht, bevor ein graues Augenpaar in der Klappe sichtbar wird.

„Parole?", dringt es gedämpft hinter der Tür hervor.

„Tod den Schlammblütern", leiert die dunkle Gestalt gelangweilt.

„Lestrange, du Depp!", faucht es hinter der Tür. „Das war die Parole von letzter Woche."

Lestrange verdreht genervt die Augen. „Mach einfach die Scheiß-Tür auf, Malfoy. Ich frier' mir hier draußen die Eier ab."

„Dazu müsstest du erst mal welche haben", lästert Lucius Malfoy und öffnet die Tür.

„Lestrange, wo kommst du denn jetzt erst her?", begrüßt ihn Macnair.

„Ich musste erst Bellatrix abschütteln – sie spioniert mir nach", antwortet Lestrange missmutig.

„Tja, diese Probleme habe ich glücklicher Weise nicht", trumpft Malfoy auf. „Narcissa ist momentan viel zu schwanger, um sich für etwas anderes als ihre geschwollenen Knöchel zu interessieren."

„Können wir jetzt endlich anfangen?", mischt sich Snape genervt ein und verteilt mit Hilfe von Regulus Black schwarze Umhänge und weiße Masken an alle. „Letztes Mal lief das ja alles nicht so toll. Ihr müsst euch schon mehr anstrengen, wenn der dunkle Lord mit uns zufrieden sein soll."

„Irgendwie ist das eine bescheuerte Idee, Snape", beschwert sich Crabbe. „Sie riecht so nach… Muggel."

„Ich finde die Idee ganz toll", beteuert Regulus mit einem schmachtenden Seitenblick auf Snape.

„Die Idee ist grundsätzlich gut – so weit waren wir uns doch schon einig", stimmt Lucius zu. „Aber müssen wir dazu wirklich lange Hosen tragen?" Er fährt mit lasziver Geste an seinen Beinen entlang. Dabei entgeht ihm völlig, wie er von mehreren Augenpaaren lüstern angestarrt wird. Der Rest schüttelt sich angewidert.

„Keine kurzen Hosen!", protestiert Goyle aufgebracht. „So weit waren wir uns auch schon einig!"

Lucius grinst süffisant. „Naja – es hat auch nicht jeder die Beine dazu. Wir wollen unserem Lord ja eine schöne Überraschung bereiten… nicht, dass ihm noch übel wird."

Mittlerweile hat Snape jeden der Todesser mit Umhängen und Masken versorgt und klatscht in die Hände um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Also, was ist jetzt!", ruft er genervt. „Auf Position! Wir gehen das noch ein Mal von Anfang an durch. Und eins… und zwei…"

**OoooOoooO**

Nach drei Wochen hartem Training ist alles bereit.

Lord Voldemort sitzt auf seinem Ehrenplatz und starrt gespannt auf den sich lautlos öffnenden Vorhang.

Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge, als hinter dem Vorhang die treuesten Todesser in Umhang und Maske erscheinen.

Unheilvolle Stille liegt über dem schummrig beleuchteten Raum.

Plötzlich erklingt Musik und die Todesser reißen sich synchron die Masken vom Gesicht und begleiten die Melodie mit Gesang und gewagten Tanzschritten.

_One -_

_singular sensation__  
__Every little step he takes.__  
__One -_

_thrilling combination__  
__Every move that he makes.__  
__One smile and suddenly nobody else will do;__  
__You know you'll never be lonely with _**you know who**_  
__One -_

_moment in his presence__  
__And you can forget the rest.__  
__For the guy is second best__  
__To none,__  
__Son.__  
__Ooooh! Sigh! Give him your attention.__  
__Do...I...really have to mention?__  
__He's the One!_

Die Musik verebbt und die Todesser bleiben schwer atmend in der letzten Pose stehen. Snape platzt beinahe vor Stolz, als er sieht, wie Bellatrix wütend der Schlange Nagini einen Tritt gibt. Ihre Schlangenbeschwörer-Nummer kann sie jetzt vergessen. Alles hat genauso geklappt, wie sie es einstudiert hatten. Nur Lucius hatte sich natürlich wieder einen Alleingang erlaubt und sich einen Schlitz in seine Hosenbeine gemacht. Snape gestattet sich ein Lächeln, als Voldemort gerührt in die Hände klatscht und alle anderen Gäste ebenfalls applaudieren.

„Das ist der schönste Geburtstag, den ich je hatte!", ruft Voldemort begeistert aus. „Ich dachte schon, ihr könnt unmöglich noch besser werden als letztes Jahr, aber ich habe mich offensichtlich getäuscht!"

Hinter dem Ehrenplatz des dunklen Lords knirscht Bellatrix Lestrange wütend mit den Zähnen. Wieder war es den Männern geglückt, ihre Geburtstagsüberraschung für Voldemort zuübertrumpfen

**ENDE**


End file.
